Conventionally known as a technique in such a field is Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-263362. The clothing for the upper half of a body disclosed in the publication is formed as a whole by a stretchable material, while a high-pressure area exhibiting a strong tightening force is formed like a band in at least a region corresponding to the back of a wearer. This makes it easier for the wearer to keep a posture of sticking out chest with a straight back, thereby supporting correct exercises of the wearer.